In the longitudinal study of children of affectively ill parents and well parents, parent-child relationships have been evaluated in early childhood (MH 02487 and MH 02409). In order to assess relationships in late childhood and early adolescence, other methods of measurement are required. The purpose of this study was to develop a procedure for assessing the parent-child relationship that was suitable to the older ages. In this procedure, we wished to measure parent-child communication patterns, investment in the relationship, identifications, self-reflections about the relationship, understanding of each other, mutual influences, and affective climate. The procedure is a semi-structured 10-minute dialogue between each parent and child in which they are asked to discuss their relationship. Some prompting questions are supplied to aid the conversation. The procedure has been administered to 200 children (ages 8 to 15) from the longitudinal study. Coding is in progress.